


In As Many Colours

by deannalauren95



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, M/M, Meta, Multi, Mythology - Freeform, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deannalauren95/pseuds/deannalauren95
Summary: They all have words in bright colours marking their bodies, they are soulmates.





	In As Many Colours

Serenity is born with words darker than even the void of space, and no one thinks anything of it. Dark doesn’t mean bad after all, just look at Nehellenia whose words are dark loopy writing on Nemesis’ leg. (It’s not until much later that the universe sees how wrong they were). 

Chaos feels writing made of light so bright that it burns him etch itself into his skin. The silver-y words stand in stark contrast to the rest of him that is the absence of all light and colour. He sends his children out to find the person who matches these words, and Nyx offers a small, sad smile because she knows what Chaos does to the light. 

It’s Nyx who finds Serenity, and she warns her not to go. She sees the eight point star on her face, sees the bright light and she sees. But Serenity is already halfway in love with the speaker of the abyss words on her hip, so Nyx brings her to the Cauldron. 

Serenity loves Chaos so much, doesn’t see the evil in his dark. And Chaos, he says he loves her too but his love is wrong. Nyx can see it, she whispers to Serenity how the dark is needed otherwise how do we see the light, but not to let the dark dim her shine. It’s a long time before Serenity understands. She sees Chaos whisper to her sister, sees Nehellenia’s glow flicker. Sees evil creeping into hearts, taking over and there is no light. 

“He doesn’t love you little one,” Nyx whispers to Serenity, “he isn’t capable.” 

“Did he love you?” 

“No he didn’t, I am the night. Stars and dreams live in the night,” Nyx smiles, “he wasn’t much fond of that.” Nyx runs a finger, skin grey and nails black, over the golden star on her forehead, “you’re made of stardust Serenity. He is a black hole.” and Serenity knows what she has to do, even though it breaks her heart to do it. 

Serenity smiles soft and takes her lovers hand. She wonders as she walks him towards the edge of the Cauldron what she did for the stars to tie her to the abyss. She doesn’t have time to ponder, when everything is going dark. She pushes him, watches as the darkness disperses and Chaos screams his rage. Serenity feels her mark grow warm, and fade to nothing. (She doesn’t realize until the universe is burning that a scarred mark burns off and fills your entire being with pain. She didn’t kill Chaos that day, only slowed him.)

Serenity goes home, to her beautiful moon, and traps her sister in the Mirror. She ignores Nemesis’ raged screams, and traps them on their world. She burns away all that’s left of the darkness with her light. She sends Pluto to the gates of time, prevents her words from showing and separates soulmates and makes the girls train. (She tells herself she does it because she loves her people and it’s the best thing for them.)

And then she makes a child out of her Crystal Heart, breathes life into her and watches a golden moon form on her forehead. (Later when she looks in the mirror, there is no star on her face, so she wears a circlet instead and no one remembers it used to be different.) When her daughter is born screaming with 9 sets of words in so many colours on her skin Serenity panics. She waits, to see if any of the guardians report the appearance of new words on their skin, but nothing comes. She panics, until she’s angry because how dare fate make her daughter more devoted to her guardians than her guardians are to her. So Serenity hides her daughters marks. It’s easy enough to do, she did it to Pluto after all.

It seems like it’s fine, until it’s not fine and Beryl shows up with the same script on her cheek that Serenity’s daughter had on her chest and everyone is dying. So Serenity makes a wish, uses all the power she has. She sends them to the future, and it’s easy enough for goddesses to rewrite the stars so her daughter’s girls are born with 8 sets of words in as many colours on their skin. She takes a little piece of their souls away, replaces it. Binds them all together.

(A millenia later, she tries to convince her daughter that she has to destroy the Cauldron and take Chaos with it. But her child is better than she ever hoped to be, and maybe all her brightly coloured words weren’t so bad after all, if she loves so deeply and so much. And Serenity lets the last little bit of her soul go, bright cherry red sparks fading into the Cauldron and she thinks maybe Nyx was right. There needs to be a little darkness, in order for the light to shine.)


End file.
